


青梅青梅

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 基于群友真实事件改编，可惜不能放聊天截图，群友妹子的id就叫北海。
Relationships: Oh-Aew/Teh (I Told Sunset About You)
Kudos: 5





	青梅青梅

正式名：青梅青梅。  
又名“我那学人精发小”，双名“女版德欧”，叒名“别摧了在弯了”。

本故事根据群友真实经历改编。

01  
“北海，你看我给你推荐的那部泰剧没有？”室友问道。

“看了，刚看完第一集。”

“觉得怎么样？”

“我和德还蛮有共情的。”北海说到这里回过头看室友。

“为什么？”

“你不觉得欧和南山很像吗？”

“就是那个每天定点打卡来找你，人不来电话也一定到的发小？”室友回想了一下，对方明显是个长相甜辣小美女，疑惑道，“不像啊，哪儿像了？”

“电视里欧干什么都三分钟热度，连梦想都是学着德来的，这简直和她那个学人精一模一样啊。”北海道。

南山的父母和她的父母在同一个单位，两人从小就被迫认识，从小自己报的补习班，不论是作文课还是舞蹈班，她也一个不落，也不管自己学成什么样子。

自己不管买什么东西，她也一定要有一个，学校在不同的班，她只要一下课就跑到自己班上来......

正想着，手机铃声响起，北海看了一眼来电显示。

“哦吼，学人精打电话来了。”室友显然也看见了，好笑地看着她，有本事你就别接。

北海：“......”手指动了动，电话被接通。

室友啧啧啧摇头，一脸不可言说地转过身去。

“你怎么这么久才接电话？快点下来，咱俩今天不能再迟到了。”

“昨天要不是你非要临时拐去商场买衣服，我们怎么可能会迟到？？”北海气极反笑。

“虽然有我的原因，但是谁让你那件衣服那么好看呢，我也想要嘛。”

类似的对话和事情重复出现在人生的二十年中，北海麻木地一边接着电话一边收拾东西，然后给室友一个眼神，自己要走了。

“唉，等等，你上完语言班回来，给我带个饭呗。”室友高声道。

“咱俩今天上完课去看电影吧，我都买好票了，巨幕的。”南山在话筒里说道。

北海转头对室友道：“我可能回来很晚，要不你定个外卖？”

“也行。”室友点头，冲她挥手。

下了楼，就看见南山正站在宿舍门口，山上穿的是昨天去商场买回来的卫衣。

“你怎么没穿昨天那件衣服？”南山看见她愣了一下，问道。

“换衣服了啊。”

“现在天气也不热啊，一件衣服两天还能穿的吧。”

“反正宿舍有洗衣机，想换就换了啊。”北海想起刚刚她说买了电影票，于是问：“你买的哪场电影？”

“啊？哦，你想看什么？”

“你不是买好了吗？”北海无语。

“没有啊，我说的是到时候咱俩一起去买啊。”南山眨眨眼睛。

北海：“......”我就知道。

她们两个报的语言班离学校不远，步行十几分钟就能到。

上完课之后，两人在电影院里纠结，北海忽然被一个男生叫住，男生眼神飘忽地告诉她，之前被她拒绝的学长已经决定去坦桑尼亚了。

北海莫名，都分手了，还和她说这个干什么。

南山笑道：“那祝学长一路顺风。”

男生看看南山，又见北海不说话，尴尬地挠挠头，离开了。

电影怎么样，北海完全没印象了，因为整个观影过程，她都被南山咔咔作响的嚼爆米花声音环绕，感觉和咬仇人骨头似的。

02

难得有空，北海点开了上次没看完的泰剧。

室友听见泰语从床帘里露出脑袋来：“你在看第几集？”

“第二集了。”北海道，“看到德给欧补习了。”

看了一会儿之后，北海忍不住暂停和室友吐槽。

“他们俩补习竟然能笑出来。”北海指着电脑画面说道，“编剧一看就没啥生活体验，明明给别人补习只会生气抓狂好不好。”

“唉，那你就猜错了。”室友道，“这个编剧是根据两个演员的真实事列编写的，现实中演德的演员就是给欧的那个演员补习的。”

“我绝对没猜错。”北海斩钉截铁，“因为我也给南山补课啊，补语文和英语两门。”

“啊？”

“而且是从小学就开始了。”北海转过头一脸认真地看着室友，“相信我，补习只会让你暴躁而已。”

那时候她每天都暴躁的很，因为南山成绩差，补习的进步也不明显，倒时候要是她分数不够考不上，没有学校可以读书怎么办......好在最后她超常发挥。

为此南山的妈妈还特地买了礼物送她。

“那不一样啊，人家那是心中有爱。”室友拿出手机把超话推荐给北海，“这对cp可甜了。”

北海随便翻了一下，道：“再说吧，我圣诞节考试，暂时不磕cp。”

“那你考试准备的怎么样了？”

“还行吧。”

“你们俩申请的什么学校？”

“她申请了南安普顿，我申请了谢菲尔德。”

“奇了怪了，你们俩申请的不是同一个学校？”室友惊讶道。

“那个学校没我的专业。”说完北海笑了笑，“幸亏啊。”

“哎哟哟，这么高兴？”

“那是。”北海来了劲儿，继续说道：“那时候我问她，你想学啥，要不要学个管理规划类的，她说什么都行，只要别搞艺术就行，结果我学美术，她也非要学，还一学就是四年。”

“那你完全可以申请别的国家啊，这样摆脱得更为彻底。”

“学校不一样，但是她好像准备搬出来和我一起租房子住。”北海摊手，无奈道。

室友皱眉定定看着她不说话。

“......怎么了？”

“北海啊，我之前就想和你说了，虽然你话里都是在嫌弃南山，但是表情根本不是这样子的。”

“我也觉得。”另一个室友敷着面膜接话：“我戴着耳机看她的表情，还以为她在说她男朋友呢，结果是南山。”

北海：“......”

室友：“仔细一想，她会不会喜欢你啊！”

北海：“？？？”

“哇，北海你突然关灯干什么？我面膜还没洗呢。”

“睡觉！”北海喊着，爬上床之后，她的思绪久久不能平息。

脑子好像想着什么又好像什么都没想，黑暗中她拿起枕头边的手机，点开了室友发给她的链接。

每一条bkpp相爱的证据都能在她和南山身上找到对应的点。

凎！

03  
“我给你带了奶茶。”南山笑着把手里的奶茶拎起来，“古茗的限定哦。”

憔悴无比的北海接过奶茶，看了一眼。

芝士椰椰茉莉。......偏偏就是椰子。

北海觉得自己要疯了。

“你是不是不舒服啊？”南山敏锐察觉了北海的不对劲儿，伸手要去摸他的额头，被北海躲开了。

“没什么，就是熬夜看东西了。”北海轻咳一声转移话题。

“电视剧吗？什么名字？说出来我也看看。”南山凑的更近。

“学习强国。”北海面无表情。

“......不想说就不说嘛。”南山嘀咕，哼了一声转过去。

走过学校超市，看见门外在卖椰子，北海道：“你知道吗，椰子拌红糖特别好吃。”

“是吗？”

然后晚上北海就收到了南山发给她的椰肉拌红糖的照片，红糖融化后和椰子肉混合在一起的模样有点辣眼睛。

她就随口一说而已！

“你们觉得，一个人在什么样的情况下会对另一个人的话深信不疑，就是一点点迟疑都没有的那种。”北海抬头问室友。

“是我爹？”

“爱。”

“我也觉得是爱。”

“哪种爱？”北海小声问道。

“还能有什么爱，爱情啊，爱情才使人降智，使人盲目。”室友理所当然道。

“朋友不行吗？”北海问道。

“朋友？”室友把眼睛从手机上挪开，对她说道：“豆腐脑甜的好吃。”

“不，咸的才好吃。”北海马上反驳。

“你看。”室友摊手。

北海：“......”

北海躺回床上，不断翻着手机，发现南山发了说说，配图就是椰子肉拌红糖，下面一水儿的嫌弃配图，她追着别人的回复说好吃。

点看南山的空间，一条条滑下去，每一条几乎都是两人相关。

“啊——”北海放下手机长叹一口气，决定先不想了，起身把电脑打开，决定把那部不对劲的泰剧看完。

“我和柏石，已经变回朋友关系了哦。”

“我和丹啊，也做回朋友了。”

视频里的台词，让北海不得不想起不久前自己和南山的对话。

“我分手啦。”

“我也分手了。”

【那我和你呢？】视频里的台词还在继续，北海认真看着。

橙黄的夕阳映照着两位少年，经历了迷惘、害怕和心痛，他们终于正视自己的感情，在灿烂的阳光下告白和拥抱，不必再躲在海下亲吻。

那她和南山呢？她重新看一遍南山的空间，那么多回忆和陪伴，自己真的仅仅只有不耐烦吗？

【但我求你一件事可以吗？不要在这样消失了可以吗？】

如果南山真的消失，自己是什么感觉？

想一想，学人精不见了，自己多轻松啊。可是没有人会给买奶茶，拉着自己一起上课，逛街的时候看见好看的衣服，也不会想有没有她的码数，也许这件那件也很适合她，在家里醒过来，站在窗边也看不见她在对面楼的房间招手。

没有人出门一定挽着手，没有人扒着门要一起洗澡，没有人不喜欢美术硬学四年，帮自己削笔夹纸。

好像......好像没有了她，也就没有了自己一样，因为她的生活里总是充满了南山的印迹，她一直觉得是南山围着她在转动，其实反过来，又何尝不是呢？

被自己的假设吓到裂开，想做别的事情分散注意力，但是脑海里不由自主开始自己辩论起来。

“也许只是好胜心强，才非要和你什么都一样。”想到这里，北海松口气，但是心里更堵——她不喜欢我。

“可是好胜心强的人会不会这么迁就一个人的。”说得有道理，北海点头——她喜欢我。

“你交男朋友她都不说什么，要是喜欢你，肯定会吃醋大闹啊。”

是哦，要是喜欢我，为什么我谈恋爱都没什么反应呢，明明小时候和好朋友多说一句话都会生气。

北海心里一紧，又摇摆起来——她不喜欢我？

“长大了会收敛情绪隐藏自己了而已，你不是说你分手了她就分手，这还不是爱情？”

这是爱情吗？北海问自己。

04

如果一个人暗恋你这么久，为你做了很多，然后某一天你忽然发现了这一切，你会怎么做？

北海在语言班里走神，手上的笔不停摆动，一个字也没写，最后终于下定决心，碰了一下旁边的南山，问道：“考完以后你有什么想去的地方吗？”

南山摇头，她就想呆在她身边而已。

北海看着她又道：“你喜欢普吉岛吗？想去吗？”

“什么？你要去吗？什么时候？”南山看她。

“不是，我就问问。”

“你去我就去。”

“你怎么不问问我要去干什么？”

“为什么要问？好吧，你要去那儿干什么？”

“准备去一个叫蓬贴海角的地方和我喜欢的人告白。”

“谁？”南山马上问道，但是问完自己就马上反应了过来，不敢相信地看着北海，屏住呼吸，心脏狂跳不止，她感觉北海坐在对面都能听见了。

她用轻到自己都听不见的声音小声问道：“你......你知道了？”

“我觉得你做的这些都是想让我知道。”北海笑道。

“那…我可以去吗？”

“可以。”

如果有一个人暗恋我这么久，为你做了这么多，那告白的最后一步由我来做。

也许去蓬贴海角的时候，海洋和夕阳可以汇聚成一幅属于她们的画面，她们将在阳光下亲吻，感谢这样的相遇，感谢这样的陪伴，感谢这么多年你始终爱我，一直到我发现。


End file.
